User talk:Russmarrs2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Squeegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo I am Russmarrs2 I made Squeegee, Suteegee, Xeegee, Xuigee and some other Weegees. I am the maker of the Rise of Sqeegee YTP trilogy and Super Mario 64 Weegee's Revenge. Budgeegee picture Dear Russmarrs2, For my page Budgeegee, can you add a new picture of a Heneegee? Weegeefiy this picture: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Budgerigar_(Melopsittacus_undulatus)_-on_cage.jpg. This picture is of a FEMALE BUDGEEGEE, not a male. -- 00:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) P.S Can you add a video on your channel on Budgeegee care and post it on the page If you want me to do that then I guess I could So do you want me to make a Weegee version of the Budgie and make an article about it on here and then post a video of the Budgeegee? I can do that if you want ~~Russmarrs2~~ Oh, hey Russmarrs2. I can see you've joined the wiki. I'm a big fan of you're Rise of Squeegee saga and things, so, yeah... Weegee 19:50, April 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I posted a comment on one of your videos once....but you don't know which person I am :3 Thanks, yeah I edited the fire Sqeegee page and edited some stuff from the new Rise of Sqeegee that I'm making ~~Russmarrs2~~ Your awsome making Squeegee and your weegee singed llrfilms/llrweegee Thanks ~~Russmarrs2~~Do you know who i am on youtube,The guy named LLRFilmsLLRweegee (talk) 01:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for Budgeegee! Thanks for posting what you're going to the Budgeegee page! I'm a big fan of your videos. Also post both the picture of a Budgeegee (Weegeefied Budgie) and the video on Budgeegee care on the Budgeegee page. -- 20:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You for posting the Budgeegee pic! Dear Russmarrs2, Thanks for posting the Budgeegee pic! It looks like a normal female budgerigar, but with Weegee eyes. They can spread the Budgeegee virus, which only affects budgerigars and turns them into Budgeegees. -- 19:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) No Problem ~~Russmarrs2~~ Oh, and BTW, can you add official pics for Ultimate and Super Squeegee? What we have is only snapshots. Considering that you were the guy who made them, you probably have the original pics or something. Weegee 22:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Weegee 20:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Weegee 19:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) All the forms of Budgeegees+Another Budgeegee Pic Here are all the forms of Budgeegees: *Normal Budgeegee *Budgeegee's Weegee Form (By the way, on the Budgeegee page can you post a picture of it) *Budgocubbi (Budgeegee Fortran) *Sutabudgeegee (Budgeegee who drank SuperDNA) *23udgeegee (Budgeegee Guiyii) When is Weegee's birthday? I think it is August 29. -- 01:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) russmars2 nice job with squeegee forms Thanks ~~Russmarrs2~~ Hi russmarrs2 I had made 5 or 6 of my own Sqeegee's and they took forever to make I was wondering if they could be in Rise of Sqeegee 8 or 9? from SqeegeeFan9000! also here's a pic I made for you! hello russmarrs2 you are welcomed to join the wiki, i just guessed there will be the fusion between sqeegee and weegee on future episodes rise of sqeegee. can i see his fusion picture? thanks --NourGodly1592 (talk) 18:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) hi kan u use supereegee in rise of squeegee 7 ~ Supereegee the fakegee (talk) 01:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :O Welcome back Russmarrs2. I was so confused when you are posted your message in User_talk:Supereegee. and also. what you will remind? because you said to supereegee "remind him" >_> :-NourGodly1592 WELCOME BACK RUSS!!!!!¡ IM A BIG FAN OF YOUR WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Well Russ, you can include me if you want :P as i dont make problems if you didnt include me :P take your time :P -NourGodly1592 Welcome back comrade. It is nice to see you here! Lone Lich (talk) 13:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) TROS7 Can Omnieegee appear again in the next raise of sqeegee? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 14:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Could you put Daiwheeo and Feegee 5.5 in the Rise of Squeegee 7? Lone Lich (talk) 14:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Russ can my fakegee be in the rise of squeegee 7? If you don't want to, you don't have to. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!c: ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 13:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Russ, I wanted to ask you a question, how to make weegee moving his hand like on Rise of Sqeegee 6, i saw weegee moved his hands when throwing toilet papers XD. cause i need it to make Weegee RPG videos :P Tnx -NourGodly1592 oh tnx russ -NourGodly1592 Chat With Me. I Want To Meet You I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 10:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Demon Squeegee looks amazing! Lone Lich (talk) 14:25, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 08:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you star Sling King and Ultimate Sling King in Rise of Squeegee 7?